


Free to good home

by Sionna_Raven



Series: Snacks and Letters: the naughty parts [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-war AR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 08:40:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionna_Raven/pseuds/Sionna_Raven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius isn't so easy to get rid of</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free to good home

_~Sirius_ ~

_Water is running down my body. I wish it could wash away the memories. Not the memories of last night, They are too precious. The memory of this morning, Severus' face, the terror, the hatred. It's my fault, my fault alone; I deserved his reaction. I would do anything to make him forget what I did to him, but it's impossible._

_Last night wasn't a lie. He has forgiven, he cares, every move, each kiss said what he can't put into words. He loves me as much as I love him, but love seems not enough._

_I can't watch my every move, every word I say and one false move will remind him._

_Will I be able to live with the fact that in an unaware moment my sheer sight ….scares him like that.....hurts him? I don't want to hurt him._

_I should leave, leave him alone, spare him the horrible memories. I can't do that. I want him too much._

_He is gone. Of course he is. He took the rose. He knows what it means, doesn't he? He knows that I wanted to tell him... _

_Sirius, you're such an idiot! It's Severus, Master of Misunderstanding! Mister 'I'm always the one to blame'! He hasn't left, because he's angry with me. I accused him of not trusting me and ran away like a child. He thinks he's hurt me. He hasn't, not really. Anyone who'd find himself at my wandpoint first thing in the morning would hex first, ask later. I have to admit that even James or Remus might have been rather cautious than sorry. Not without reason. _

_A plop. Kreacher stands there carrying a tray with all my favourites._

“Master Severus has ordered me to bring you your breakfast.”

_I know this face and the reproachful tone in his voice. It was the same when I had made Regulus cry._

“All right, I messed up again. Tell me, did he say anything?”

“Master Severus called me half an hour ago. He looked pale. What did you do to him? I thought you.... Have you played one of your stupid pranks again?” 

_Great, exactly what I need. Severus is gone and my house elf tells me off like I'm a five-year old. Kreacher is right, it was a stupid idea. I rest my face in my hands and Kreacher strokes my hair like he did when I was a boy. This is pathetic!_

“I tried to tell him that I love him and ….”

“He didn't take that revelation too well?”

“Worse, he thought I was going to hex him and hexed me first.”

_Kreacher unsuccessfully tries to make sense of what I've said._

“He can't be furious at you or he had not ordered your favourite food, had he?”

“No, he probably isn't. With Severus that's a lot worse. If he was angry with me, Padfoot could scratch and whine at his door until he let's me in and gives me a treat.”

_The look of severe disapproval from the elf almost cheers me up._

“Don't worry, I won't do anything overly dramatic. Just show him that I'm not so easy to get rid of.”

“You eat your breakfast first. You look worse for wear.” _His eyes are set on my colourful bottom. I'm sure that he grinned, if the enslavement contract allowed it._

“Yes, Master Kreacher.” _I snap. The elf cringes slightly, but he knows me too well._

“Your breakfast.” , _he reminds me._

_I'm more than willing to pay attention to his tray._

“In the meantime you go home and get the purple photo album .”

“Purple photo album?”

“Just do what you're told for a change.”

_Kreacher pulls a face and disappears with another plop._

 

__~Severus~_   _

__The great hall is almost empty at this time of morning. Students sleep late on a Saturday. I think of Black... Sirius, my Sirius, if I had not done it again. I hurt the one I love, worse I hurt the one who loves me._ _

__He loves me. Believing the unbelievable was more easy last night. In his letters he wrote_ 'we know each other at our worst, so we can't get disappointed or hurt, when it happens'._

__I'm not prone to wishful thinking, but somehow I expect the stupid mutt to blunder into the hall, shake his head and laugh._ 'What's up, Sev? Been a bit twitchy this morning? Remember no harm done, no need to fuss about.' _Isn't it trust to believe he won't give up on me?__

__A barn owl lands on my plate. It drops a role of parchment. The letter inside looks like a Muggle leaflet, only the small picture of a black dog is moving, unnaturally bright grey eyes gleam behind a fringe of shaggy hair._ _

_  
_

**Free to good home:**

**Lovely stray, male, not young but still spirited,**

**house trained, good on the leash, safe with cats, social with his mates.**

**Can't adapt to kennel situation, desperately needs the one person who cares for him**

**which he will shower with all his love and affection.**

**The dog will be handed over with all necessary vaccinations,**

**treated against fleas, ticks and worms, not neutered.**

**Due to his bad history he needs an experienced and patient owner.**

**Are you the one?**

 

 

_I quickly pocket the letter before the curious eyes of the other teachers catch a glimpse. He's mad! Wonderfully mad! I hear some sniggering at the high table and from the few students in the hall._

_At the door sits a huge bear-like dog carrying a leash between his teeth, wagging his tail. My ears feel hot with embarrassment. I glare at everyone, but there's no other chance than to walk up to the door and take the mutt out, before some students start to feed their Defence teacher with crumbs from the tables. Padfoot walks at my heels as if it is the most natural thing in the world, rubbing his nose at my knee._

“Professor Snape got himself a dog!” _, pipes a 1 st year Ravenclaw._

“What a keen observation, Mr Martin. With the deplorable choice of qualified teachers available one has to make compromises.”

_Padfoot barks cheerfully and wags his tail._

 


End file.
